Marvin the Martian meets Barack Obama
by theinformantsorceress
Summary: Just a silly One-shot. What will happen when Marvin the Martian lands outside of the white house? This was written for my friend. I do not own any of the characters used in this.


Marvin the Martian crash landed on the planet know as Earth. He had been here many times, usually seeing talking animals of the strange planet. But it seems different this time. None of the animals talked or walked on two legs. He look out in the distance and saw something pure white and quite large. He started aimlessly heading towards it, not knowing what else to do on the strange planet. Maybe someone there would be able to fix his piece of junk space ship. When Marvin arrived at the large white building, he saw it was even bigger then he'd imagined! As he proceed to get closer, he looked into one of the windows. Inside the room, he saw a man there in something on this planet called 'a suit'. It was apparently worn by people of great importance. The man had a woman in a dress version of a suit, showing him certain parts of papers. Surrounding the entrance door were two large looking men ALSO in suits. Marvin grinned evilly to himself, pulling out his space gun. "This is gonna be fun.." He muttered, lining up the gun the aim at the large man's chest. Then, he shot. But the man didn't disintegrate like he expected, turned out he had it set on the wrong option! The man had grown twice his actual size! Marvin muttered unknown words to himself. "You are making me very, very angry!" He hissed, and set the gun to the right option, but by then it was to late. He was already surrounded by many other large men in suits. "Bac-" Before he could even barely begin his threat, one of the men had knocked him out cold.

When Marvin awoke, he was in some sort of strange room. Nothing was in it, and the walls were pure white, much like the building from before. He reached for his space gun, but it was gone! Those humans must have taken it! The same ones who must have tied his hands and feet to the chair he was it. Before Marvin could fully figure out what was going on, the door opened. And in came the important man himself, Barack Obama. Obama sat in the chair in front of Marvin, the only other thing in the room. And looked him up and down. "So, the day has finally come." He said to himself. Marvin suddenly triggered a rampage, thrashing up and down. "LET ME GO! YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ME VERY, VERY ANGRY!" "Hmm.." Obama pondered. "Maybe they should have gagged you also..."  
"GET ME OFF THIS PLANET! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO MARS!" "Mars?"  
"YES, MARS!" "So that's where you're from?"  
"Yes, and I'll take you there if you let me go." "Well...I have always wanted to go to Mars..." Obama though for a moment, then nodded. Hitting a button and Marvin was free. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" He ran around Obama in circles as fast as his little short legs could let him. "NOW FOLLOW ME!" He headed out of the room, somehow knowing his way exactly around the white house. Obama followed the small Martian, not knowing what else to do. Marvin called some of his buddies from Mars that he forgot about when he crash landed, and hopped into the spaceship, bring Obama with him.

When they finally reached Mars, Marvin and Obama exited the ship, and Marvin's friend left to go have an a party. Obama listened as Marvin showed him around and then Marvin came to his weapon, made to destroy Earth. "Now, this is going to destroy your planet." Marvin pointed out. "...What?" Obama asked, confused. He was wondering if the martian was joking or not. "Well, without the leader of your planet, no one will know what to do. Not that you could anyways."Marvin shrugged, aiming the lazor at the green and blue planet. "BUT YOU CAN'T!" Obama said, tackling him. Marvin pushed Obama off, using his gun to make him really, really tiny. Then Marvin's hairy buddy came along and took Obama. "OH BOY! I new pet! I will love him and pet him and squeeze him!" Marvin then shrugged, his buddy was happy. And aimed the lazor at the Earth. Aiming...Aiming...Aiming, then fired. It hit the Earth exactly in the center. It exploded. "Noooooo!" you could hear Obama's now high picked voice scream. But it was drowned out from the explosions.

Obama lived the rest of his life as Marvin's Buddy's pet. Being hugged and cuddled and squeezed and cared for. The only though ever in his head now was "Why did I have to be president...?"

THE END. 


End file.
